rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Rusty 'Cap' Turquentine
Captain Rusty Turquentine otherwise known as Cap is the leader of Team RUST and the fourth child and third brother in the Turquentine family. Biography/Personality/Appearance/Weapons/Semblance Raised in Vacuo along with his two brothers Ghost and Hunter, Cap went to Shade academy, and became one of the top students along with his team. So much so that Team RUST was offered to be representives at Beacon academy. Cap meets a lot of the people there, mostly friends, others.....not so much, but he earns their respect nonetheles, through helping students during a fight between Flame and Ichigo, to assisting General Ironwood in Mistral to quell the White Fang riots. After 4 years, he graduated Beacon and is now a Huntsman whilst living in a villa in Vale. During this time, he was faced with his most emotional battle to date, his halfbrother Ochre who was known as the serial killer Ira. Despite not wanting to, Cap eventually shot and killed Ira after he was going to kill Myst, Caps younger sister. Cap worked in the Beacon garage along with his team and is working under the schools auto shop teacher, Professor Osprey. Cap also works a bit for his father by drawing weapon designs and sending them to his old man to make them. Cap, his brothers and his team also perform music with Cap being a singer and guitar player. Cap normally wears a black jacket with a dark red hoodie that has his logo, a dark red Grim Reaper, on the back. He wears this over different shirts (one notable one is a shirt with a rib cage showing a heart) and wears black/dark grey combat trousers and dark grey converses. Additionally, Cap wears a black baseball cap which, like his jacket, has his logo printed on the top. Those who were lucky enough to see Cap shirtless, they can see that Cap has various scars from Grimm slashes to swords to bullet wounds. Another key clothing item is a necklace with a stone that is a turquoise colour. Cap is a generally nice person, always looking out for others, even if it means he's "hogging the spotlight". Whilst ignorant at most times, Cap always tries to plan out the best ideas, when Alex,Ichigos and Salems day out to a concert was ruined, Cap asked Skillet to perform infront of Alex's cabin as an apology. Cap can also get easily annoyed and doubt himself when other people intervene during his fights or one up him, this is due to Cap trying to prove himself but can't, making him doubt his skills if others have to fight for him. Nevertheles, Cap has shown amazing leadership skills and can plan out with others with ease. Caps weapons are four pistol swords which compact into four Flintlock pistols, when in sword mode, the blades can ignite into fire. Whilst being skilled in different weapons because of his fathers job, Cap mainly focuses on two sword fighting style, sometimes using one to trick the oppponenot by throwing it up in the air (most notably saying 'Keep your eyes on the prize') making the opponent choose between the charging Cap or the sword aiming towards them. In unarmed combat, Cap prefers to fight like a street/underground fighter and being a key user of the unique style of Vacuo Strong Style by varying from elbows to kicks as well as implementing Catch Wrestling into the style. Caps semblance is based around fire, he can ignite a body part or just heat something or someone up. When someone he cares about gets hurt, Cap snaps and can ignite into full flames, not taking much pain but dealing out a lot more. Behind the scenes Cap was originally known as Captain Molotov, his name relates to rooster teeth in different ways. Intials are RT similar to the company, and rust is a dark red whilst Turquentine is a blue gemstone, matching red vs blue, additionally, Cap is also relatable to the colour of Capri. Originally, Caps weapon was a heavy Falcion which turned into an assault rifle before getting changed to what it is now. In the RCM timeline, the reason was because of the back injury caused by Gordon shooting him in the spine with a revolver, caused Cap to not be able to hold the sword easily. His fighting style resembles that of Edward Kenway from Assassins Creed 4 Black Flag. In similaity, Cap has a ship which was formerly called the Burning Rose but this was changed to the Reapers Scythe. Cap is a fan of The Remnant Football League and is a huge fan of underdogs Shade Snipers Caps creator actually thought of the name when he was asked about what was Caps actual name during a 20 questions part During a break in the RP waiting for someone, Cap tends to listen to rock music, and most of his songs are by NateWantsToBattle. Despite this, his theme is https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Vq-1p4RbWWg which is Who I Am by Avery Watts. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}